


Love and Admiration

by modelmagic



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelmagic/pseuds/modelmagic
Summary: A series of Chuck/Red drabbles.





	1. On a Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so! I find myself uninspired and too busy to plan/write an intricate story, but these two are always on my mind so why not write out some scenarios? the stories will probably reference each other or have similar elements at some point, but aren't connected nor in any order. also shout out to my datefriend because we come up with most of these together

 

Chuck gave presents to his friends on Valentines.

Well, he didn't. Not usually, at least. But today he did.

Actually, the plan was just to give one to Red, but a ringing in the back of his head let him know that it wouldn't be pretty if Bomb found out that he was left out of the 'friendly gift-giving'. He now happily wears the flower that Chuck quickly stole for him on his head.

…Chuck wonders why he didn't just let Bomb know that this was an attempt to hit on Red. Would've been easier than nearly getting into trouble for stealing.  _And_  almost upsetting his bestie.

It felt like hours were going by as Chuck waited tor a response from Red. Did Red not like the color of the card? Or maybe the message was a little too vague? …It was the pun. It  _must've_  been the pun! …Or maybe Red loves the pun a little too much and he's just speechless…?

"D'aww… That's cute…" Red finally said, looking up from his scented 'You're The Tweetest!' card. Their eyes met as Chuck's tail began to wag ever so… blatantly. Red's voice lowered. "I didn't get you anything…"

Chuck didn't stop smiling. "That's okay! I'd just like to spend the day with you!"

"Uh, hold on."

Red turned and walked faster than usual. Chuck entertained his own boredom and blocked out negative thoughts by singing the songs that were currently stuck in his head. The morning birds sure do make some catchy tunes.

As Red was back in sight, Chuck squinted at whatever he could be holding. Was that a new clay sculpture? Was he going to give that to Chuck? It doesn't even look like it's dry yet and seems deformed… What if Red was giving it to someone el-

"You good?" Red wondered.

Chuck blinked to realize that Red was much closer than previously thought. He looked down to see red wings holding out something.

Worm-N-Seed ice cream.

His misty eyes couldn't be stopped.

Red blinked. "Oh… You don't like it? …I guess the heart-shaped worms are a 'lil much, but they didn't have the usual ones.  _'Change literally everything just for this one day'_ , y'know?"

"I…" Yellow wings took hold of the cone, drips of ice cream immediately being licked off of it. " _LOVE_  it!" His pupils beamed, followed by a softer expression as he looked back at Red. "…Even more than you think."

"…Oh, stop it." Red brought a wing to the tuft of feathers on the top of his head.

Chuck licked his ice cream. "It's trueee!" His giggling was cut short by a feeling that shot up, making his nerves freeze up colder than his snack. A yelp just barely escaping his beak. Soon after, he melted at the touch of a wing around his back. He briefly questioned if his current body heat was enough to impact the ice cream. He never looked away from Red, but the sensation on his fingers says 'probably'.

"You're my best friend."

Chuck felt a gentle breeze on his face, followed by emptiness all around. "Oh."

Realizing that he said that louder than he thought judging by the puzzled look on Red's face, Chuck attempted to sound more optimistic. "I mean uh-! You're my best friend, too!"

He stared at the ground after some forced giggling. He figured that his ice cream was still melting, but he also figured that he wasn't all that hungry anymore.


	2. Deadname

These papers were full of miscellaneous information, ranging from medical documents to college essays, all from at least five years ago. Even further back. What Chuck fixated on was how none of them had Red's name.

Not one.

The idea of these belonging to an ex-girlfriend was out the window for... reasons. Also, Red didn't seem like the type to keep strange and boring old records of a specific past lover. As far as Chuck knew, anyway.

It wouldn't make sense for these to belong to any of his family members. Red doesn't know his family members any more that  _Chuck_  knows Red's family members! The younger bird in the pictures  _did_  have a strong resemblance to Red.

Chuck couldn't even begin to make sense of this.

...That is until taking a closer look at one of them. The birth date being exactly the same as...

The stack of papers fell to the ground due to a yelp being heard by the door. Red and Chuck's flushed expressions matched up with one another.

A painfully unnatural smile appeared on Chuck's face, sweat beginning to form. "Red!" His expression immediately dropped as he, too, dropped to his knees and spoke quickly. "Red, I'm so, so,  _SO_ sorry for snooping around instead of just helping with the organizing, like you wanted me to-!"

"You  _READ THOSE?!"_

"I- Um." Chuck lowered his head in shame before quickly fixing his posture and grinning. "Yes... Yes! Indeed I did!"

"WELL, THAT'S... bad."

"Yup! Really, really bad! Like, really, really,  _really_  bad!" Chuck's positive attitude not once left.

Red brought a wing to his face. "NO WONDER IT WAS TAKING SO LONG!" His wing moved to his temple. "Guess that's my fault for... Are you smiling?" He stared at Chuck directly, who simply beamed at him. "You're smiling." He took a step forward, which made all the difference in the world at the moment. "You  _ENJOYED_  doing that?!"

Chuck felt as though the world was shaking. "N-No! I mean-!" He stepped back to regain more space between the two. "I-I didn't...  _not_... enjoy reading that...? B-But just because I love knowing more about you! HOWEVER, I'm just smiling 'cause, like,... I read your private stuff. I really should get yelled at and I just feel so awful, I deserve it!" Both wings were used to signal towards himself. "I wouldn't have able to  _live_  with myself had I gotten away with it, Red!" He held Red's face, ominously repeating himself. " _I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, Red._ "

"Um." Red blinked. "C-Clean the other room, then? ...To make it up for me?"

Chuck's pupils momentarily became the size of his eyes. "Yessir!"

As the yellow bird zoomed out of the room, Red stared at the stack of papers on the floor followed by him picking them up. He knew he should've thrown these out. He always knew. Some of them were important. Some of them simply weren't updated yet with-

"Done!"

The room became a mess of papers and all both birds thought to do was stay in absolute silence.

"Um." Red eventually spoke up, catching Chuck off guard. "Th-... Those a-aren't mine..." His name being softly called out was ignored. "That's, uh... My sister..." A cringe became apparent on his face by the time that last word was reached. "Twin sis."

Chuck tilted his head. "...I thought you were an orphan who lived alone?"

"Oh! Uh. She's dead." He said, blankly. "Pretty dead. One day she was there. The next she wasn't. You know how it goes."

"And you're telling me this now?"

"...Does it matter?"

"...Were you...?" Chuck simply gestured to the papers by their feet rather than saying something out loud that he knew, for a fact, that he would regret.

Red faced away from him. "Don't tell anyone."

"I'd never, if you don't want me to."

Chuck smiled, eventually leading Red to smile back at him. That is until Chuck spoke up.

"Also, y'know if you had a twin sister, that means that both of you must've been born the same-" Red glared at him. Chuck grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!"


End file.
